Secret Game
by Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Trunks wants to play a secret game. Though reluctant, Goten agrees. The game is on, but who will win, and what is the prize?


**AN:** Another Truten requested by Charismatic Beauty. I probably could have made the lemon longer.

Goten stretched his cramped legs out beneath the desk. "So, if the sin of x is 95, then I just multiply it by half of pi minus x, right?" he mumbled to himself.

"Goten, come here! We have company!"

He sighed, marking his textbook before closing it and rising. Slowly, he made his way down the stairs.

Chichi smiled in his direction. "There you are. Bulma and Trunks came for a visit."

Spotting his best friend, he sighed. "I'm studying. Finals are coming up."

"Oh you're such a good boy. Sorry you came all this way, Trunks."

"No problem. I'll help him with it," Trunks offered smoothly. Too smoothly. Goten gave him an unconvinced look.

"That's a great idea. With your help he'll pass with flying colors," Bulma boasted.

"Yes. No offense, Goten, but compared to your brother, your grades are horrible."

Bulma laughed. "Relax, Chichi. We can't all be born geniuses."

"Full of yourself aren't you?" Chichi asked with a twitching forehead.

"Then, I'll be heading back up."

"Okay. You boys play nice." She giggled. "If you want any tea or cookies just ask, alright?"

"Uh huh," he mumbled halfheartedly, gabbing one cookie off the plate sitting on the counter.

When they got to the room Goten went immediately back to his desk. "So, I understand the formulas, but I can't memorize them. What did you do?"

Trunks sat on the bed disinterested. "What are you studying for?"

"So that I can pass the exams. Duh." He frowned. "You said you would help me."

"Obviously, I was lying."

"I knew it." He pointed enthusiastically at him. "You have something planned don't you?"

"Yeah, I wanna help you with something else."

"Damn it, Trunks. You're not thinking what I think you're thinking are you?"

The silver haired teen smiled slyly. "You bet."

"No. Our moms are down there. Are you insane? What if they hear us?" He had tough skin, and training had built up his pain resistance, but he would still like to avoid any unnecessary skillet attacks. "What if your mom tells Vegeta? I'm not ready to die yet."

Trunks chuckled. "Relax. He wouldn't kill you. He considers you a part of the family."

"Maybe now, but not when he learns I've been defiling his son."

"Pretty sure I'm the one doing the defiling," he said with a lick of his lips.

"Same difference. What matters is that _I'll_ be the one in trouble either way."

"All the more fun for me," he said as if they were discussing a children's game.

"You're a sadist aren't you? Dende, why did I choose you for a best friend anyway?"

"Cause you love me?"

"I don't know…"

Trunks rose in a rush, dashing toward him before smacking him right across the head.

Goten touched the injury with a pout. "See, you are a sadist."

"Only cause you want me to be." He exhaled. "Okay, how about this? You try your very best not a make a sound. If we get caught you have to do one thing I want, but if we don't, then I'll do one thing you want."

"But that means that I'll get punished three fold if I lose."

"But don't you want that glorious reward?"

"Fine. Blowjob or no deal."

"Great, exactly what I had in mind." He eyed him intently. "You should sit. Wouldn't want to make noise falling would you?"

Goten scoffed. "I'm not that erogenous."

"Wanna test that theory?"

He grinned seductively, making Goten stammer. "I u-uh." Trunks nearly leapt at him in his haste. He gripped the waistband of his pants, touching the skin underneath delicately. Then with a mighty tug, dragged the pants down to his knees.

"Idiot lock the door first!"

"Aw, but that gives you the advantage," he pouted.

"Are you being serious?" he asked flabbergasted.

"Of course."

"I think I've changed my mind."

"You sure?" he asked ghosting his fingertips over his shaft. Goten inhaled at the tingly sensation. He moved his hand lower to his balls, touching them gingerly before bringing his face down and blowing. The younger teen yelped, involuntarily bringing a hand up to cover his mouth.

Trunks smiled up triumphantly. Goten scowled moving so that his dick smacked into his face, but instead of receiving the wanted annoyance, Trunks just snickered, nibbling a bit at the closest section. Then he began to suck a ball, tugging gently on the flesh with his lips, massaging the other with a hand.

Moving back to the shaft, his tongue rolled around it lavishly. Goten sucked in a breath when he kissed the tip eagerly. The silver haired teen licked downward, taking it in about halfway, before pulling back, scraping his teeth ever so gently. Goten's entire frame twitched, causing him to unfortunately fall squarely on his ass like Trunks had predicted.

Trunks snickered, then with a smirk yelled out, "Don't push yourself so hard! You need to _loosen up_ sometimes."

The younger teen growled, "Trunks!"

Chichi's voice sounded from downstairs. "Are you boys okay up there?"

"Yes, Mom." Trunks ran a finger along his shaft. "W-we're fine!"

Goten smacked Trunks' head, but it didn't stop his laughter. Instead, he just resumed where he was before Goten had fallen. He ran his tongue along the base until reaching the tip. There, he swirled his tongue, paying attention to the slit and causing tension to flare in Goten's thighs. Repeatedly, he followed this pattern until Goten felt his cock scream out for release. With a firm tug on his hair, the black haired teen groaned, barely remembering that he was supposed to be staying quite anymore. He came in a shooting load, and Trunks lapped his treat up greedily, tongue on the prowl and eyes gleaming.

"Guess you won," he said, a glint still in his eyes.

"Thank Dende," Goten panted.

"So, what is your command?"

"For you to tutor me," he declared giving him a regarding look.

Trunks' forehead scrunched. "That's it? How lame are you?"

"Lame enough to not want to get held back a year. K, big shot. What was your big command going to be?"

"For you to let me do you in a maid costume."

Goten's mouth dropped. "What?"

"I think you'd look hot."

"What the hell?"

"What?" Trunks asked confused.

"No."

"Why?"

"It'd be too embarrassing."

"More embarrassing than being caught by our families?"

"Good point."

"Does that mean that you'll consider it?"

Goten closed his eyes in thought. "Maybe. If you win," he answered playfully.

"Win what? Trunks asked with suggestion.

"Oh, I don't know. Another game I suppose," he said flirtatiously.

The older teen smirked. "You may not know why you picked me as a best friend, but I know why I picked you." He then successfully pinned his best friend to the floor, all protest muffled by teeth and lips.


End file.
